All-Over
All-Over '''is the third series of Chapter VII. Trivia * First appearance of Velar. * First appearance of Evoque. * First appearance of Cove. * First appearance of Ertiga. * This series introduces the "RoveR" group. * First and the last appearance of Velar's son. * The flashback happened before Ser Vanz assassinated Tucson in the final series of Chapter V. * The poster features Velar and his painting painted by Cove. * The shard mentioned (owned by the Land Rover) was the shard that Mobilio had in the previous series. * Velar's son was uncredited. Plot A group of Land Rover came back for their agreement with The Advanced group after what happened during their journey before. Synopsis In a flashback, A group of Land Rover or simply called as "RoveR" having a journey to find and retrieve back the shard after their leader lost it a long time ago. Velar, known as the leader of the group carrying his son to entertain him while having their journey. They sudden heard that there is someone walking towards to the cliff until they encountered the Advanced group led by Ser Vanz. Evoque asks where are they going for because he just bothered that they are looking for something. Ms. Shasha rudely said that why he even care about it. Evoque stepped in maliciously touched Ms. Shasha's private part after being annoyed and rudely said that they are just being concerned about him. Ser Vanz pushed him away followed by a slap of Ms. Shasha. Velar & Cove reacts and prevents Evoque to fight back but Evoque loses his temper were he fights back and viciously punches Ser Vanz. Ser Vanz loses his balance and accidentally pushed Velar to the cliff dropping his son away. Velar tries to save his son but he fails because his hands are slippery. He wants to dive down but Cove prevents him because it is too late for it. Ser Vanz apologizes and tells that it was an accident while Megalodon blames Evoque that he caused everything. ''"What the hell did you think are you doing Voque? and what's up for being a sensitive blue guy? I brought my son here to entertain him but now he's gone because of this." ''Velar says to all of them after his son falls from the cliff. Evoque denying that he didn't cause his death and tells that Ms. Shasha started this. Velar decides to cancel their journey and instead, he passed their task to the Advanced group to find and retrieve the shard to them as soon as possible. They will come back to them to take the shard once they already found it. Ser Vanz approves and says that he can assume with that. In the present, Flex assigned Edge to deliver the confidential files to Armageddon. Edge asks that if he was still doubting that the CTC was still lying about those three criminals. Flex denies that he was still doubting about it but he still knows that someday there will be the answers about that. Edge leaves after. Along with Flex' guards, Edge goes to the CTC to deliver the files but when he was nearly close to the gate there is someone following them. Until his guards are disappearing one by one. Ertiga shows up behind Edge along with Montero. Edge asks what do they wants and tells that he has no time for this. Montero introduces himself and tells that he should be because everything's about to change. He mounts his shotgun and fire at Edge's right shoulder. Ertiga surprised and stated that this is not a part of the plan. Edge screams in pain and threatened that they are coming to them. A sudden gunshot heard nearby deciding Ertiga and Montero to run away. Flex saw Edge being hurt by a gunshot in his shoulder and asks who was behind this. An enraged Flex walks in through the CTC gate and calls out Armageddon. Trail-B responds and says that he is coming. Armageddon shows up and asks what it is all about. "''Do you even think that we are already done with the consequences? What's up with that ambush to Edge? So you will still say that your city wasn't involved with this." ''An enraged Flex asked Armageddon about the ambush to Edge. Armageddon tells that he doesn't know about this and even if someone was trying to discredit to them. The Weaponary Force shows up and joins on their conversation. D-Max asks who are they so that they can fight them back. ''"Montero" ''A name stated by Flex after Edge tells him who he was. D-Max tells that he can assume that Montero wouldn't be a threat anymore. He discussed that the reason why he was doing this to them is because of Strad's death last month and with that tragedy happened, he was now retaliating against him (pointing Fortuner) just to continue what Strad wants before. Flex remains calm after hearing the story behind Montero and he was assuming that he can bring Montero to him whether he was dead or alive else another consequences they will suffer. Before they leave, Flex gave the confidential files to Armageddon contains the contract and the other papers related to their negotiation. Armageddon thanked D-Max for saving him from Flex' accusation. Ser Vanz shows up and tells that he needs to go for an emergency. Armageddon asks what it is all about. ''"My wife is in trouble." ''Ser Vanz says to Armageddon before he leaves. During the accusation to them, Ser Vanz received a call from Velar. "''Do you still remember me? '''We're not done yet and even if you are thinking that we already forgot our deal before. Actually, we can force you to recommend that because we have your wife here. Although, we never thought that still have a wife with that look. I'm pretty sure that you will ask to us on how did we get her. We're here at the place you kill my son and we will wait for ya until dawn. Velar says to Ser Vanz telling that his wife was taken. In the present, Ser Vanz was running to save his wife until he reaches the cliff where the RoveR was waiting for him. Velar lies that they had his wife and they just want him to remember what happened here. Ser Vanz annoyed and tells that they still had no idea where was it. He asks for a second chance about retrieving the shard. Velar accepted it but in one condition, beat him first so he can continue finding the shard or else Evoque will finish him down. Ser Vanz had no choice since he was already cornered. Velar starts to attack with his bone knives and blinks out for a vicious slash to Ser Vanz. "''Your wife is looking for ya and I didn't expect that I will get you there by the way." ''Velar continuously teasing Ser Vanz about his wife. Velar performs a slash and dash in which Ser Vanz got caught completely. When Velar teases again that his wife was already dead, Ser Vanz had enough to him. A massive combination attack of Ser Vanz' Ex-GS (Extend-Drag-Slash-AA-Extend-Drag-Fling) takes Velar down completely in a second. "D''on't mess with my wife again. I will retrieve that shard for you." ''Ser Vanz threatened Velar before he walks out. Evoque was shocked in Ser Vanz combination attacks reminding that he can possibly retrieve their shard back in the simplest way. Velar giggles after Ser Vanz was being done with his teases. Cove helps him to get up and return home. In the end, Ser Vanz was walking way back home until he saw someone who also walking nearby. Mobilio reveals and he was having a call with Civic telling to invite CR-V for their meeting but he saw Flex' guards around. He quickly hides and calls Civic back about the guards around their city. Civic tells that he didn't know about that. Until Montero & Ertiga appears cornering him side by side. Mobilio quickly drops a smoke grenade to escape away from them. Montero got caught by the guards after he accidentally shot deciding to fight against them. Ertiga decided to leave Montero and instead, he follows Mobilio to retrieve the shard back at him. (The story about Ertiga would be introduced in the ''next series) After Ser Vanz witnessed the shard that Mobilio had, He also followed Mobilio. In the end, Mobilio, Ertiga & Ser Vanz faced each other after the shard dropped. Deaths * Velar's son '' ''